Mon petit garçon
by lou01
Summary: Rodney parle de son petit garçon.


**Me revoilà, vous m'avez manqué. Et puis vous avez été productives, j'en ai des choses à lire, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Surtout que moi, on va dire que le crayon et le papier ne m'inspirent pas vraiment, mais bon je viens de récuperer mon ordi alors tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre, enfin j'espère !**

**Voici donc un tout petit OS pour vous faire patienter en attendant les suites d'un ami fidèle et de parfum de silence. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire avec mes petites,euh grande, mimines et un crayon à papier. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Biz à toutes,**

**Lou**

**oOo**

**Titre : Mon petit garçon**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Euh, c'est tristounet à souhait, vous êtes prévenues.**

**Résumé : Rodney parle de son petit garçon.**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Disclaimer : Je comprends pas ! Je les avais commandé pour mon anniversaire, et personne ne me les a offert, snif, snif...**

Dédicace : A mes deux amours de neveux, je les n'aime très fort !

**oOo**

**Mon petit garçon**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de son anniversaire. Il a six ans.

Six ans qu'il est auprès de moi… mon petit bonhomme.

Six ans que j'ai tout abandonné pour lui, mes recherches, mes amis, et surtout Atlantis.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'élever là-bas, ce n'était pas un endroit pour un bébé aussi fragile que lui.

Il est né prématuré, on a eu très peur pour lui.

Carson, bien sûr, est le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, mais il n'avait pas les moyens techniques pour s'occuper de lui, et puis ce petit bout de chou avait besoin de soins permanents.

Non vraiment, je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix.

Pourtant, ces six années non pas toujours été faciles, bien au contraire. J'étais seul, et pas du tout préparé à ce qui m'attendait. Mais je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi à faire de ce bébé un magnifique petit garçon qui semble très heureux.

Et c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui donne tout l'amour dont je dispose.

Tout l'amour que j'avais pour son père, je l'ai transféré sur lui. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas le même amour, mais il est aussi intense.

Comme il lui ressemble. Il a le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux noirs façon coiffé décoiffé qui me plaisaient tant chez son père, les mêmes expressions du visage. Tout en lui me rappelle l'homme que j'ai profondément aimé… sauf ses yeux, ils sont bleus.

Je peux dire qu'il est ma plus grande fierté.

C'est un enfant extrêmement intelligent, cela ne m'étonne guère, il est comme son père.

Malheureusement il a pris mon sale caractère, mais au fond, c'est un grand tendre. Il veut simplement se protéger. Surtout quand on lui pose la question fatidique « Ils font quoi dans la vie ton papa et ta maman ? ». Les enfants peuvent se montrer cruels parfois. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est construit sa petite carapace.

Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'isole comme j'ai pu le faire à son âge. Heureusement pour lui, il possède une aura de sympathie qui lui permet d'être très apprécié, surtout par les petites filles. Comme c'est bizarre…

Je le regarde dans le jardin, entouré de ses petits amis du quartier. Je ne sais pas qui a eu la bonne idée de lui offrir ce pistolet en plastique, mais apparemment c'est le cadeau qui semble lui faire le plus plaisir.

Il me dit avec un grand sourire : « Regarde Roro ! Je vais pouvoir jouer à la guerre comme papa ! »

Je lui réponds moi aussi avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire qui reste figé sur mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants. Mais devant mes yeux, se déroule une toute autre scène.

Une scène remplis de cris, de sang, d'horreurs…

Une scène où je vois l'homme que j'aime tomber dans la boue, face contre terre, touché dans le dos par une balle de génii.

Une scène où je tiens ce même homme dans mes bras. Cet homme qui me demande de l'abandonner car il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Mais je suis resté auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin, et j'ai rapporté moi-même son corps sur Atlantis.

Si mon petit bonhomme n'avait pas alors fait son apparition, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté la perte de John.

Il est, depuis ce jour, devenu toute ma vie.

Je lui ai bien sûr raconté comment est mort son père, ainsi que toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu ensemble. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il sache que son père était un héros.

J'ai dû enrober un peu les choses car il n'est pas en âge de comprendre ce qu'était la mission Atlantis et encore moins le projet « porte des étoiles ». Et puis cela serait un secret trop lourd à porter pour un si petit garçon.

Alors je lui raconte des histoires. Des histoires qui sont tirés de faits réels dont il ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Des événements que j'ai moi-même vécus et qui pourtant me semblent si loin maintenant.

Un jour, je lui raconterai toute la vérité, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas près, il peut encore rester ignorant.

Je me souviens du jour de sa naissance. John avait disparu trois jours plus tôt. C'est sûrement l'une des raisons qui ont provoquées l'accouchement alors qu'il restait plus de deux mois avant la date prévue. Ca s'est très mal passé. Il a eu beaucoup de complications, une grande perte de sang. Il a fallu faire une césarienne en catastrophe.

Malheureusement, Nawel n'a pas survécue.

C'est ce jour, que John m'a offert l'amour qu'il n'a jamais pu me donner. Je l'aimais, mais lui était 100 pour 100 hétéro et surtout il était amoureux de cette femme qu'il avait rencontrée sur l'une des planètes que nous avions explorées. Il est d'ailleurs mort le jour de son mariage avec la belle Nawel. Ce jour-là, toute la famille de sa fiancée a aussi été tuée par les génii. A sa naissance, mon petit garçon n'avait plus personne.

Mais John avait écrit un testament dans lequel il indiquait que s'il arrivait quelque chose, à Nawel et à lui, il souhaiterait que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de leur enfant. Il voulait apparemment que j'en devienne le parrain, mais il n'a jamais eu le temps de me le demander.

Ce jour-là, il y a exactement six ans, John m'a donné la famille que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir fonder. Une famille dont nous faisons tout les deux partie. Une famille centrée autour de cet enfant qui lui ressemble, bien évidemment puisqu'il en est le père, mais qui me ressemble aussi puisque c'est moi qui l'ai élevé.

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux et je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : « Merci John.»

**FIN**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Aimé, pas aimé?**

**Avez-vous pensez que Rodney était l'autre papa?**

**Vous avez eu besoin d'un mouchoir?**

**Pour me le faire savoir, il suffit de me laisser une ch'tite review, elles m'ont tellement manquées lol !**


End file.
